Adventure on the High Seas of the Caribbean
by MisfitCarter
Summary: Eden -better known as Eddie- Turner is the twin sister of William Turner. After a chance encounter with Captain Jack Sparrow, she realizes that her dream of adventure on the seas may just be more than a fantasy when she is roped into saving Elizabeth -her best friend- with the help of her brother and a certain Pirate Captain.
1. Chance Encounter

**So, this is a new story that I'm trying out. This is all that I have typed out for the moment. But I would love some feedback and some reviews. Lemme know if you guys want more or not. Also, I love constructive criticism however, I will _NOT_ tolerate any rude reviews. If you don't like my story, then don't fucking read it.**

* * *

I breathed in the salty ocean air as I leaned my head back to soak up the sun's rays. The day was hot and humid here in the Caribbean and the loose hairs that fell from my bun were sticking to my neck from the sweat that had accumulated during the day's heat. My long, deep brown hair was piled atop my head in a simple, messy bun with my bangs just barely covering my bright, hazel eyes. The white shirt that I had borrowed from my twin brother was loose on my smaller frame and hung off of my right shoulder. A brown, leather corset was wrapped around my waist to keep the shirt in place as it sat just under my bust and right over the top of the black trousers I had bought just a few weeks ago. My brown boots were hanging in my hand as I roamed the beach of Port Royal, letting the water lap at my feet and the warm sand sink between my toes.

It was comfortable for me out here, rather than in the blacksmith shop that I had called home. While my twin, William, preferred the security it brought, I found the shop constricting. I longed for the sea and the beauty that came with it. The freedom of sailing to far away lands and learning of new cultures. And that is exactly what I had dreamed of since I was a little girl. Freedom. Not just of Port Royal, but of any responsibilities that came with staying in one place for too long. Freedom of the norm and breaking tradition. Freedom to be who I truly am.

I sighed heavily as I heard the drums from the fort signaling that Norrington's promotion ceremony had begun. I had wanted to go so that I could watch him use the sword that Will and I had worked on and slaved over to make it perfect, but I had decided against it. Norrington and I didn't exactly see eye to eye on many a thing. Such as the fact that a woman, such as myself, should not be working in a blacksmith shop or wear men's clothing. Or the fact that a woman should not learn to fight, like I have. But the one thing that Norrington truly loathed about me was the fact that I found a strange interest in pirates while he -a very closed minded individual- saw them as the dirt beneath his feet. An infestation of roaches that needed to be terminated.

I shook my head and cleared my mind of thoughts of Commodore Norrington and his pompousness. Sitting down on the sand, I slid my boots over my feet before rushing over to the docks. I knew that they would be empty, save for Mullroy and Murtogg. Those poor fools always got stuck with the easiest and most ignorant of jobs when it came to the Navy. But, they were good men in my book. A little dense and argumentative, but good men.

Once I reached the docks, the two men dressed in red smiled at me. I smiled back as I waved a hand in greeting. "Hello boys," I said with a grin. "Mind if I slip past you two fine gentlemen and sit on the docks?" I asked with a cute tilt of my head.

Mullroy and Murtogg looked at one another before shrugging their shoulders and looking back to me. "'Course, Eden," Mullroy said with a smile before he and Murtogg both stepped to one side and let me pass.

"Just don't go near the ships," Murtogg spoke with his back to me.

I simply ignored the two men as I sat down on the docks and stared into the beautiful and clear water below me. Birds were chirping and singing as they flew over head and I could hear the sounds of applause from the fort along with cheering before all grew quiet once more.

I stared at my reflection in the water and smiled to myself. As I sat there, I began to hum a lullaby that my mother used to sing to Will and I when we were children. I remember asking her about it one day and where she learned it. She smiled at me and had told me that it was a lullaby of the sea that my father had taught her when they first met. Sadly, I couldn't remember the lyrics, only the melody.

After a while, I heard heavy footsteps approaching on the docks and stood quickly, ready to run if it was a higher up in the Navy. However, what I saw took me by surprise. A man, with dark, dreadlocked hair that was dangling over his shoulders with beads and other things in it, was standing in front of the two Naval officers. His clothes were ruddy and dirty. His long, black coat looked over worn and heavily used. The boots on his feet were a weathered brown and his clothes looked no better. As I looked at him from my spot, all I could assume from this man was that he was either very poor, or a pirate.

The notion of him being the latter excited me and I stood still as he pointed at me. "But she's a civilian," he said in a slurred tone indicating that he was either hungover or drunk.

Murtogg looked back at me before turning back to the stranger. I watched in amusement as the strange man enthralled the two young men before they began to argue over what he had just said. All I had managed to catch from what they were saying was something about the _Black Pearl_. I had heard many tales of the _Pearl_. A dark ship with tattered, black sails that roamed the Caribbean with a captain and crew so ruthless that the Devil himself spat them out onto this earth.

By now, the two men were arguing so heavily that they took no notice to the stranger as he slipped passed them and began making his way to the _Interceptor_. "'Scuse me, love," he said in his rough voice as he walked around me.

I simply stared after the man as he walked onto the large ship and watched as he began to fool around with the rigging before making his way to the helm. "What a strange man," I mumbled to myself.

Finally, Mullroy and Murtogg must have noticed that the man was no longer standing in front of them. They gasped as they turned around and saw him standing at the helm of the _Interceptor_, turning the wheel this way and that way. I stood to the side as the two officers ran passed me in an attempt to remove the man from the beautiful ship. They had pointed their guns at him, ready to fire if need be. Though, I knew they wouldn't.

I stood in my spot and watched with interest as they began to talk once more. And once more, the stranger had caught the two young men off guard with what he had said, rendering them speechless. However, a loud splash in the water at the foot of the fort, indicating that someone had fallen or jumped, caught all of our attention.

The stranger looked to the two naval officers and asked, "Will you be saving her?" When neither complied, he began to quickly undress, handing them his clothes while mumbling, "Pride of the King's Navy, you are." He then threw his belongings into their arms. "Don't lose these," he told them before diving off of the side of the boat and swimming over to save whoever had fallen in.

Mullroy and Murtogg made their way over to me and stood next to me as we waited for the stranger to resurface. While he was in the water, something strange happened. The the waters in the ocean, once calm, seemed to jump start. The wind then suddenly picked up and dark clouds began to block out the sun. I leaned my head back to look around me and noticed the once navy blue flag atop the mast of the _Interceptor_ was now darker, almost black.

I heard a deep breath and saw the stranger resurface with who had fallen from atop the fort. My eyes grew wide with who he was carrying. "Elizabeth!" I shouted.

The man then reached the docks and I helped him out of the water just after Mullroy and Murtogg pulled Elizabeth out. I grabbed the man's hand and couldn't help but to take notice at how warm it was. His deep, brown eyes that seemed to hold many mysteries, locked onto my bright, hazel eyes and I felt as though I couldn't look away.

"Thank ye, love," he said with a small grin. I simply nodded before we both made our way to Elizabeth.

Mullroy and Murtogg were trying desperately to rouse her, but nothing was working. "Not breathing," Mullroy said in a panicked town. Just then, the stranger pulled out a knife and cut off Elizabeth's corset and handed it to Murtogg. "Never would've thought o' that," he said sheepishly as Elizabeth started to cough and sputter water.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," he replied. I admired the man for his wit and bravery already and I had no idea what his name was.

I noticed that the man who had saved Elizabeth was staring intently at something on her chest. Thinking he was being a pervert, I made to smack him, but stopped short upon seeing what it was he was staring at. It was a gold medallion with a skull in the center and an intricate design around it. I lightly gasped upon the realization that the medallion was a gift to Will and I from our father from many years ago. I had thought for the longest time that it had been lost in the shipwreck that we were saved from all those years ago, so why did Elizabeth have it? "Where did you get this?" he asked her with wide eyes.

Just then, multiple footsteps were heard coming toward the docks. I helped Elizabeth to stand before she was roughly grabbed from me by her father just as the Commodore yelled, "On your feet," to the strange man.

He wrapped her in a coat while asking her, "Are you alright?" in a panicked tone. He then looked to the stranger and squeaked out a quick, "Shoot him," to the Commodore.

"Father! Commodore," Elizabeth started. She looked from the strange man to the Commodore and back to her father before asking, "Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Norrington looked skeptical before sticking his hand out for the man to shake. I cocked a brow, knowing that he was up to something, but said nothing. "I believe thanks are in order," he said. The stranger looked as skeptical as I felt, but reached for the Commodore's hand nonetheless. Norrington then pulled the man forward with his other hand and pulled his sleeve up. A pale 'P' that looked branded into his skin shone against his tan skin. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him," the Governor all but whined as he held Elizabeth close to him.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gilette, fetch some irons," Norrington said before pulling the man's sleeve up further revealing a tattoo with a sparrow flying over the sea during a sunset. "Well, well," the Commodore spoke. "If it isn't Jack Sparrow."

Jack pulled his hand back and sneered lightly at the Commodore before replying, "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please so."

I simply stayed quiet throughout this strange exchange. I watched as Norrington looked around himself and the docks before looking back to Sparrow and saying, "Well, I don't see your ship, _Captain_," in a very sarcastic and snarky manner,

I was slightly amused when Jack came back with, "I was in the market, as it were."

Murtogg then spoke up, telling the Commodore, "He said he was here to commandeer one, sir."

Of course, once Murtogg had spoken, Mullroy had to get his voice heard as well. "Told you he was telling the truth," he sneered. He then looked to Norrington who continued to stare at Jack as a hawk would it's prey. Mullroy held his hands out, Jack's things on show to the Commodore. "These are his, sir."

Norrington first took the pistol out before looking it over and saying, "No additional shots nor powder." Next he opened the small compass and looked it over, turning it this way and that, before putting it back. "A compass that doesn't point North." He then reached for the sword, removing it from it's sheath before sliding it back in and with a sarcastic smile spoke, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

"Yet, you have heard of him," I said with a smirk as I looked at the tall man in the powdered wig.

"Miss Turner," he spoke in a hard tone. "Why am I not the least bit surprised to find you here?" he asked as his hard gaze landed on mine. "You will refrain from speaking when in the company of men and you would find it in your best interest to start dressing more like a lady and less like a man lest you wish for someone to believe you are one."

I went to snap back, but Elizabeth had interrupted me before I could. Norrington had dragged Jack to stand between us and had began to clamp the irons around his wrist as Elizabeth began speaking. "Commodore, I really must protest. Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to relieve a man of a lifetime of wickedness, Miss Swann," he replied just as he had clamped the irons onto Jack.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack mumbled from next to me as his deep, brown eyes met my own bright hazel ones. However, I was caught extremely off guard when he sighed out a heavy, "Finally," and used the chain that held the irons together and wrapped them Elizabeth's neck.

The marines held up their guns and pointed them at Jack, ready to fire. But, the Governor stopped them by yelling, "No! Don't shoot!" in fear of them hitting Elizabeth.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack said with a smirk as he held Elizabeth against him. He began to slowly walk backwards, one step at a time, while speaking. "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please. And my hat." When no one moved, he pulled the chains slightly tighter around Elizabeth's neck while raising his voice in impatience. "Commodore!" As Norrington was reaching for Jack's things, the pirate turned his attention to the woman against his chest. "Elizabeth," he said as if he were tasting her name on his tongue to see if he enjoyed it. "It's Elizabeth, isn't it?"

The blonde grit her teeth and seethed. "It's Miss Swann," she ground out.

Jack simply smirked. "_Miss Swann_," he said as the Commodore handed over his things. Jack nodded his head in the direction of Norrington while saying, "If you will be so kind." Elizabeth didn't move so Jack pulled a little harder on the chains. "Come come, we don't have all day."

Elizabeth reluctantly grabbed the pirate's belongings from Norrington. As soon as her hands had ahold of his things, Jack grabbed the pistol out and pointed it to her temple. She put his hat atop his head before going to his belt. As she wrapped her arms around his waist, he smirked devilishly at the men on the docks before sending me a subtle wink. I noticed that she had fastened the belt rather tightly and couldn't help but to inwardly chuckle as he told her, "Easy on the goods, darlin'."

After Elizabeth had strapped his belt on, Jack held her in place as she finished with the buckle. "You're despicable," she seethed.

The handsome pirate merely smirked. "Sticks and stones, love," he told her. "I saved your life, you saved mine. We're even." He then turned her around, still holding her against him with the gun to her head and the chain around her neck. "Gentlemen, ladies," he said with a grin. His eyes made contact with mine and I couldn't help but to feel as though he knew something about me that I didn't. "You will always remember this day as the day that you almost caught, Captain, Jack, Sparrow."

With that final word, he released Elizabeth and pushed her forward into the arms of both the Governor and the Commodore. We both locked eyes and I could see that Elizabeth was thinking the exact same thing that I was. _'Things just got interesting.' _

I looked back over to Jack just in time to watch him grab a rope before bulling pulled into the air. In his wake, a cannon fell onto the docks and broke the wood that lead to mainland. Soldiers were falling into the now gaping hole in the wood as the Governor asked, "Now will you shoot him?"

"Open fire!" yelled the Commodore. The marines on the docks began to shoot at the man that was now flying in the air and spinning in a circle. When he finally came to a stop, he used the chain on the irons to slide down a rope and make his escape toward town. The marines then ceased their firing before following after the pirate.

I stood, shell shocked, before the Commodore's obnoxious voice broke me from my thoughts. "Gilette," he spoke, getting the man's attention. "Mister Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it." He then turned his hard gaze to me and spoke, "And as for you, Miss Turner. I suggest you return home to your brother so that he can keep an eye on you. And, lest you wish to die as an old maid in men's clothing, start to dress more lady like."

My eye twitched in anger and annoyance and before I had even realized what I was doing, it had already been done. There, on Norrington's left cheek, was a large, red handprint from my hand. His head snapped to the side and his eyes, along with everyone else's, were wide as saucers. However, I narrowed mine quickly. "My life is of no concern to you, _James_," I ground out. "Good day. And I'm happy that you're alright Elizabeth."

With that, I took off. I made my way from the docks and into town to the constricting blacksmith shop I called home.


	2. Pompous Ass

**Quick thanks to ****_thvunder_**** for being the first to leave a review on this story! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Once I finally made it to the worn down blacksmith shop that I called home, I reached for the doors but was surprised to find them locked. I cocked a brow in confusion, knowing that the doors were never locked during any time of day. However, the sound of fighting from within alerted me that something indeed was wrong.

I leaned forward, toward the door, and gasped at what I could see through the small space between the doors. I saw my brother moving swiftly and could hear the clang of swords. The sound of metal against metal was loud and could be heard over heavy breathing and yelling. "Will!" I screamed loudly before running around the shop to the back door.

Upon reaching the back door, I wrenched it open just in time to see Will covered in some sort of sand or dust, his soft, brown eyes closed in pain and his white shirt now dirty. Will brought his hands to his face and I could see his brows furrow in aggravation. I then saw Jack Sparrow kick Will's sword away before raising his pistol to him. I immediately jumped in front of my unarmed brother and spread my arms out. "No!" I yelled in fear that he may actually shoot my brother. "I'll not let you hurt him."

Sparrow's eyes softened slightly before hardening again. "Eddie," Will spoke from behind me, now on full alert at seeing me standing between him and a loaded pistol. "What are you doing here? It's not safe."

I simply ignored my twin and continued to stare at the pirate in front of me. "You're the bonny lass from the docks," he spoke. I simply nodded, not wanting to speak. The sounds of approaching soldiers caused us to look in the direction of the front door of the shop. Jack then turned back to me and looked almost panicked but kept his composure. "Move away," he said as he continued to point the pistol at me. Will and I simply stayed silent, indicating that we wouldn't. "Please, move?" he asked pleadingly.

Will then stepped in front of me, his stature strong and unmoving. "No," he replied. "I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

Jack looked like he wanted to whine. "This shot is not meant for you, nor her," he said as his eyes once again landed on me. Just as they did at the docks earlier, his warm, brown eyes gazed deeply into my hazle ones. I couldn't help but to feel as though I were getting lost in their swirling depths. Jack's eyes seemed to hold mystery and promise of freedom. And in that moment, I swore to myself that should the chance ever arise, then I would hop onto any ship that he had under his command and sail the seas with him if it meant freedom.

As I finally broke the staring contest between the handsome pirate and myself, I looked behind him just in time to notice Mr. Brown's plump frame. The drunken blacksmith had raised the empty bottle had fallen asleep and cracked it right over Jack's head. Jack stood for a moment, stunned, before toppling over indicating that Mr. Brown had effectively knocked him unconscious.

Not a moment later did the front doors of the shop burst open revealing Norrington along with a few marines behind him. He looked around the shop before his gaze landed on Jack, out cold on the floor. The commodore then swaggered into the shop, his gaze never leaving Jack, until he reached the three of us. His eyes scanned over the three of us before looking directly at Mr. Brown. "Excellent work, Mr. Brown," he spoke. "You aided in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

I wanted to snort when Norrington had called Sparrow a dangerous fugitive. Sure, he seemed as though he could do some damage and he may possibly be dangerous, but only if he's sober. Not only that, he had the chance to shoot Will or myself, but didn't. When he had asked us to move, he seemed as though he truly didn't want to hurt either of us. And though he didn't fight fairly against my brother at the end, he still didn't shoot Will once he disarmed him like he could have.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," the drunken man replied in a slurred tone. I could tell that Will wanted to speak up about his fight with the pirate, but I grabbed his hand and shook my head when he looked at me. He simply nodded and kept quiet along with myself.

Norrington just nodded his head to the man as Gilette replaced Jack's irons. "Well, I trust that you will remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped," the commodore sneered as he watched Gilette lift the man from the ground and drag him from the shop. He then turned to leave, but stopped short and turned his hard gaze onto mine. "Miss Turner," he spoke. "Can you tell me as to why I have seen you gallivanting with a pirate twice today?"

Will sharply turned his head to me. "Eddie," he spoke, gaining my attention. "What is the commodore talking about?" I knew that Will hated Pirates and that hearing from the commodore that I was 'gallivanting' with one, as he put it, would drive my brother mad and cause him to be upset with me.

"To answer both questions," I started. "Both just so happened to be a chance encounter. The first being that I usually sit at the docks during midday to admire the view and the beauty of the sun shining over the Caribbean. The second being that I had just made it home when he started to rummage about the shop so I decided to step in to make sure that my brother was alright, you **pompous ass**!"

Norrington glared at me with narrowed eyes. However, he turned his glare to Will who was trying, and failing, to cover his laugh with a cough. "I see," was all he said before turning around and exiting the shop.

Once he had closed the doors to the shop and Mr. Brown had once again passed out, I slumped down into a chair in the far right corner of the room. Will turned his gaze to me and smiled. I grinned back before saying, "I feel sorry for any horse that has the pleasure of belonging to Norrington."

Will cocked a brow before walking over to the kelm and beginning his work. "And why is that?" he asked over the roaring flames.

"Because," I started as I picked up a book that I had been reading and starting back up where I had left off before finishing with, "I believe the poor animal would be confused for having two asses," causing Will to roar with laughter and a smile to come to my face.

* * *

**So, I think that we can all agree that Eddie does ****_not_**** like Commodore Norrington. Anyway, thanks to ****thvnder**** for reviewing my story and I hope you like it. I know that this chapter is a bit short and slightly botched, but it's going on two in the morning and this chapter is small so as to lead up to all the good stuff! Enjoy you guys! And thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Author's Note (Sorry)

p style="text-align: center;"strongAN/strong:Hey you guys. I know, you all hate author's notes just as much as I do. Anyway, I really just wanted to let you all know that I have no idea when I'll be updating next. Honestly, I'm doing well enough just typing this out. I've come down with a really bad chest cold and I honestly just don't feel up to anything. I don't know how long this is going to last, so I just really wanted to let you guys know that I apologize and that I promise to update as soon as I get better. Sorry again guys but thanks so much for being patient and understanding./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong~MisfitCarter~/strong/span/p 


	4. Invasion

**Okay, I know that I said I would make this chapter longer than the last one, but I'm still super sick. This chest cold is giving me some bad problems. But, I couldn't leave you guys hanging until who knows when, so I gave you this. **

**Once again, another thanks to ****_thvnder_**** for being the only one to review! It made my day yesterday while I was stuck in bed being babied by my boyfriend. Anyway, I'll try to update again soon. Hopefully this cold goes away. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Night had fallen over the small Caribbean town of Port Royal and all was quiet outside. Inside the shop, Will continued to hammer away at the sword for Captain Jacobs as it was damaged terribly in his fight against Jack earlier that day. Mr. Brown was, of course, passed out drunk in his usual seat after coming home from the pub a few short hours ago and I was still sitting in the chair I had plopped down in earlier. I quickly read over the pages of the book I was reading as I was captured by the words and enthralled by the plot.

However, a sudden silence filled my ears. A very eerie and uncomfortable silence. I looked over to Will and he gazed back at me. Fear and concern filled our eyes as it was too quiet outside of the bustling town. Even at this time of night, it was never this quiet. There was always someone out and about making noise or causing a ruckus. Usually we could hear the giggling of a few drunk prostitutes and the drunkards walking the streets as they left the pub, but Will and I heard neither.

Suddenly, the sound of cannon fire and the screams of the citizens filled the air. Will hurriedly grabbed his sword and an axe before turning to me. "Stay here," he said. He then quickly kissed my forehead and ran outside before I could protest.

I growled under my breath before grabbing a sword of my own and a pistol I had bought a few years back. "Damn it, William," I cursed before running outside as quickly as I could in hopes of catching up to my brother.

As soon as I stepped foot outside the door, I was shocked by what I saw. People were running around the streets in panic as pirates chased after them. Men, women, and children ran around in terror as the pirates attacked. Some were unfortunate enough to be caught by a bullet or on the wrong end of a blade. Many began running inside in hopes to stay safe, but few were successful.

I whipped my head to my left just in time to dodge a bullet to the skull. I furrowed my brows in anger before taking out my pistol and shooting the man right between the eyes. He stood, shocked for a moment, before falling to the ground. I then ran past his lifeless body in hoped to find my brother.

As I ran about screaming Will's name, I had managed to find myself at the docks. I looked closely at the ship and it's passengers and saw something that frightened me. "Elizabeth!" I yelled in horror as I watched the pirates drag her onto their ship.

She must have heard me because she looked in my direction with wide and fearful eyes. "Eddie!" she yelled. She struggled against the pirates as best as she could, but they overpowered her. The last thing I heard her scream was my brother's name before something heavy hit me over the head and my vision faded to black.


	5. What's the Plan?

Thanks so much to all of my readers for reviewing and super big thanks to those of you who wished me well when I was sick. I've been feeling much better here lately so I should hopefully have some more updates soon. You guys are awesome!

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to a splitting headache that started at the base of my skull and spread with each movement I made. The sunlight was beating down on me and I could feel myself sweating from the days sweltering heat. My clothes were caked in dirt and I could feel a knot on the back of my head from whatever it was that pirate had hit me with.

I groaned as I sat up and looked around me. There were people running about looking for loved ones and friends, some being carried back lifelessly. Marines were running about and helping with looking for people around the town. The docks were filled with Naval officers who looked ready at a moment's notice to leave. All stood stock still, guns in hand and face's hardened.

I felt as though there was something I was forgetting and then it struck me. I jumped to my feet as quick as I could and made my way around town looking for Will. I had asked around town if anyone had seen him, but it seemed as though I were invisible. That came as no surprise to me, so I set off to find my brother outside of town.

Walking around the outskirts of the small Caribbean town, I found Will in the same position I had been in earlier; passed out on the ground. However, brother dearest had chickens scrambling about him and some even walking over him or sitting on his chest. I couldn't help but to chuckle before I finally decided to arouse him from his slumber.

I shooed the pecking hens away before taking the toe of my boot and nudging it into his side, gently. "William," I said loudly in hopes of awaking him. He didn't move at all. So, I nudged a bit harder and spoke his name a bit louder. And again, he didn't move. After that time when he continued to just lay there, I leaned down next to his ear while smirking and yelled very loudly, "WILLIAM!"

I smirked in satisfaction when Will's bright brown eyes shot wide open. I stepped back away from him as he shot up and began to take in his surroundings. He looked to me and frowned when he saw my smirking face. "Eddie," he said as he stood. However, he began to wobble from side to side and placed his hand on my shoulder so as to steady himself. We locked eyes and in that moment, I knew that Will knew that Elizabeth was taken. "Elizabeth," he whispered to himself. He then pushed away from me and began to make his way to Commodore Norrington. "I have to save her. I have to let the commodore know of this."

"Will," I ground out as I followed after him. "Do you honestly think that he's not trying to find a way to save her? How can you even be sure that he'll listen to us?" I asked. "He may tolerate you, but he can't stand me."

Will just shrugged me off as he kept walking. "I don't care," he ground out as he finally made it to port where the commodore was sitting in his office with several other officers, captains, and the Governor around his desk. Without saying anything, Will waltzed up to the desk and in a hard voice spoke, "They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth!"

The men were all surrounding a map covered desk in which Norrington sat at. Without even raising his eyes to meet my brother or I, he spoke. "Mr. Murtogg, remove these two." His voice was devoid of any emotion other than annoyance. His brow was slightly creased in concentration and I could see beads of sweat pouring down his cheeks from under his powdered wig.

Murtogg walked over to Will and I giving me an apologetic gaze as he grabbed our shoulders. My brother and I just shrugged him off and he took a step back. Mullroy and Murtogg knew better than anyone to touch me when I was angry or upset. And right now, both men looked at me knowing that both of those emotions -along with a few others- could be seen on my face and in my eyes.

"We have to hunt them down," Will said in an outraged voice. He then took a step closer to the desk and that's when Norrington finally looked at the both of us. "We have to save her!"

"Don't you wish to save the woman who could possibly be the one to birth your children?" I asked in a sarcastic manner as I leaned all of my weight on my left foot and began tapping my right foot as I crossed my arms over my chest. "After all, she _is_ to be your fiance, is she not?"

Norrington brought his hardened gaze to me and frowned. Thankfully, before he could insult me, the Governor spoke up and looked to Will. "And where do you propose we start?" he asked in a high voice, concern for his daughter showing. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it!"

Will was at a loss and I could see the disheartening look on his face grow with each passing second. I know that he loves Elizabeth and would do anything for her, even if meant letting her marry another man like Norrington. Just then, Mullroy spoke up with, "That Jack Sparrow." He then turned to look at me for a moment and I cocked a brow.

"What are you getting at?" I asked the marine.

"Well," he said as he began to fidget a little under the gazes of all of his superiors. "He talked about the_ Black Pearl_."

Murtogg snorted. "Mentioned it is more ought it," he said.

At the mention of Jack, Will's face lit up with hope. "Ask him where it is!" he exclaimed in excitement at the prospect of a possible lead for saving Elizabeth. "Make a deal with him. He can lead us to it."

"No," Norrington huffed. Will and I looked at him with slightly startled expressions. We both knew that the commodore adored Elizabeth and wanted her safe and sound. But, to hear him reject an offer to save her was surprising to say the least. Whether that offer had to do with making a deal with a pirate or not, I was shocked and angered to hear him refuse it. "The pirates who invaded the fort left Sparrow in his cell, ergo, they are not his allies."

This angered me and Will could see that I was going to explode. However, instead of trying to stop me, he let me tear into the Commodore. "His allies?" I ground out in question. At this, everyone looked to me, waiting for what I would say. "Allies or not, that pirate is probably the only person on this godforsaken lump of rock that knows where to find the _Black Pearl_! Sparrow is the only one here who could help us to find Elizabeth and you're refusing because instead of being human and following your heart you'd rather sit here and follow the rules that go against morals! If I didn't know any better Norrington, I'd say that you're afraid of pirates, you cowardice dog!"

Everyone in the room got quiet and stared at me wide eyed, save for Will who just stood next to me with a hand on my shoulder for support. Norrington gazed at me with hard eyes before turning back to his map and starting to speak again as though I hadn't spoken a word. "The Governor will establish them in the most likely-"

"That's not good enough!" Will shouted as he slammed his hatchet down into the center of the map.

Norrington turned to face the both of us once again with a hard glare. "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, nor are you a sailor. You and your sister are blacksmiths," he said with a sneer. He then grabbed Will by the arm, me standing by ready to break the commodore away from my twin if need be. "Now is not the time for rash decisions," he ground out before adding a hushed whisper, "Do not think for a moment that you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth."

Norrington then let go of Will and walked back to the map, sending me a quick glare as he sat back down. I glared back before turning to Will and watching him for a moment. Suddenly, his face hardened and I knew exactly what that meant; Will had made up his mind. He knew what we were going to do in order to save Elizabeth. And he knew that no matter how hard he tried, I wasn't going to let him go about it alone.

As we walked out of the room and began walking away from the docks, I looked to Will and asked, "What's the plan?"

He smirked over at me. "You know me so well, Eden," he said with a light laugh. I simply smiled as I followed his lead.


	6. Close Eye on Jack

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Huge thanks to everyone who stuck around during the time I was sick. I can't promise that updates will be fast as I have some things going on right now, but I can promise that I'll update as soon as I can. Don't be a silent reader and let me know what you guys think! Thanks again guys!**

* * *

**Will and I had managed to slip past the guards who were stationed around the holding cells where Jack was sitting. We walked silently down the stairs and into the dark and dingy room where the cells sat. The light that poured in from the barred windows was bright and lit up the cells while casting an eerie glow about the room.  
**

Will and I looked down the long row of cells until we found Jack. When we stumbled upon him, he was laying on the floor with his arms and legs spread out. It seemed as though he were asleep, but the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed heavier than a sleeping man gave away the fact that he was indeed faking it. However, at the sound of Will calling out a quick, "You, Sparrow," he sat his head up and looked at us lazily.

"Aye," he replied, indicating that he was listening. He kept his head up as he looked between my brother and I.

"You're familiar with the _Black Pearl_," I stated rather than asked. His eyes locked onto me and he smirked a bit before laying his head back down on the ground.

"I've heard of it," he said cryptically.

"Where does it make birth?" Will asked in a hard voice, not in the mood for Jack's games.

Jack lay there on the floor still as he repeated Will's question in a mocking manner. "Have ye not heard the stories?" he asked. He looked at Will for a moment and when he said nothing, Jack spoke, "Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isle de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

Will's gaze hardened. "The ship itself is real enough," he said before turning to. "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place."

I nodded in agreement along with my brother. "So, where is it?" I asked as I looked back to the man in the cell.

As I looked back to the pirate, he looked to his hands and pretended to study them. "Why ask me?" he asked us lazily as he continued to look at his hands as though they were the most interesting things he had set his eyes on.

"Because you're a pirate," Will ground out as he glared at the man on the ground.

Jack smirked as he looked to Will and I while asking, "And you two want to become pirates ye'selves, is that it?"

While I knew that Will was adamant against piracy, I found the thought exciting and freeing. The thought of sailing wherever I pleased and living freely made my eyes sparkle with desire. However, Will would never allow it and I couldn't leave my twin. We had been through too much together for me to abandon him for a silly dream.

"Never," Will ground out fiercely. "They've taken Miss Swann." His eyes then filled a bit a of sadness and I placed my hand on his shoulder for comfort.

At the mention of Elizabeth, Jack sat up straight and looked at will with an all knowing grin. "Ah, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. However," he said, the grin dropping from his face. "If you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." And with that said, he lay back down on the ground once more and placed his hat over his face.

"We can get you out of here," I told him in hopes that he would agree.

At this, he perked up and looked at me. "And how's that, lass?" he asked. "The key's run off."

"Will and I built these bars," I told him with confidence as I placed my hands on my hips. "We know the workings of them. Every strong and weak point."

I turned to Will and he nodded. "She's right. These are half-pin barreled hinges," he said before we both grabbed a wooden bench and sat it against the cell. "With the right amount of leverage and proper strength, the door will lift free."

Jack looked at us for a moment and I could see in his eyes that he was slightly taken aback by the fact that we were helping him. After a moment of silence he asked, "What're ye names?"

"I'm Will and this is my twin sister, Eden Turner," Will answered for me. "But, she prefers to be called Eddie."

"Will," he said to himself quietly before looking to my brother and asking, "That will be short for William, I imagine." Will noded and Jack continued with, "A good, strong name. No doubt named for yer father, ey?"

"Yes," Will answered with slight uncertainty.

I gazed at Jack with observing eyes. Once Will and I had told him of our names, he seemed to be interested. A bit too interested for comfort. I knew then that I would have to keep an eye on this man and watch my brother's back at all costs. Whether he was helping us or not, he could easily turn against us somehow.

Jack jumped up with a grin. "Well Mister Turner," he said before turning to me with a sly smirk. "Miss Turner, I have changed me mind." He then turned his attention back to Will and said, "I swear on the pain of death that if you spring me free then I shall take you the _Black Pearl_ and your bonnie lass. Do we have an accord?" His hand slipped through the iron bars as he held it out for Will to shake.

Will took the man's hand and shook it. "Agreed," he said as he watched Jack.

He then turned to me and asked, "And what say you, love? Are ye coming along with young William over here, Miss Eden?"

I couldn't help but to enjoy the way he said my name. I've never heard any man speak my name so softly before. "I am," I said confidently. "Someone has to keep an eye on Will."

He smirked at that and stuck his hand for me to shake. I placed my small hand in his much larger one and couldn't help but to be shocked when he kissed the back of my hand before letting it go and moving back into the cell that Will and I could let him free. He then turned to my brother and said, "Now, get me outta here."

Will grabbed my hand and pulled me next to him. We both pushed our weight onto the bench before the bars made a satisfying groan before the hinges came loose and Jack walked out freely. "Now hurry," I said as we made to run. "Someone would've heard that and you know that if this gets back to Norrington that he'll blame me."

Jack scurried over to the wall where his weapons hung while muttering, "Not without me effects." He grabbed his belongings and began to strap his belt on.

"Why bother with that?" Will asked. "You could've escaped if you had killed me before, but you weren't willing to use it."

Jack pointed his pistol at Will and I tensed up. "Are you advising me that it was a mistake?" he asked Will. When Jack did nothing, I walked in front of my brother and pushed the pistol away from his face while giving Jack a dark look. He smirked at me before saying, "When ye only have one shot, it's best to save it for the opportune moment, and that wasn't it. Nor is this."

As he holstered the pistol back onto his belt, his eyes never once left mine. I had noticed that his gaze from the docks had changed from one of curiosity to one of knowing ever since Will and I had told him of our names. Out little staring contest was cut short when Will grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs, Jack following closely behind us. I knew that I would have to keep an eye on Jack. If not for my own sake, then for Will's. I had a feeling that Jack knew something about us that we didn't know and I was curious as to what the future would hold and how Jack would affect it.


	7. Livin' on a Prayer

**Thanks to all of my readers! I love you guys and I'm so glad that you all like this story! I might make a Four Brothers one next! If you guys like Four Brothers, let me know what you think of my idea for writing one about the Mercers!**

**Thanks again guys! I love all of you!**

* * *

As we escaped the cells without detection, Jack ran ahead of us. We followed him through the town, hiding behind barrels and buildings, until we finally managed to make it to the bridge that led to the docks. While Jack eyed the docked ships with an expert eye, Will and I were trying to get our breathing under control. It had been far too long since either of us had ran that much.

Will must have already known what Jack was thinking as he looked at the pirate as though he were a mad man. "We're going to steal a ship?" he asked incredulously. As he noticed that Jack was eyeing the _Dauntless_, his eyes bulged. "That ship?!"

"Commandeer," Jack corrected. "We're going to commandeer that ship," he said as he pointed to the _Intercepto_r. "Nautical term." Will just continued to look at the pirate as if he had grown an extra head. However, Jack snapped him out of it when he spoke again. "One question about your business boy, else there'd be no use in going." He looked into Will's eyes and asked him, in all seriousness, "This girl, how far are willing to go in order to save her?"

Will straightened at Jack's question. Any doubt he had was washed away and he spoke confidently as he told the handsome pirate, "I would die for her."

Jack grinned at Will's words. "Good! No worriedsthen!" Will looked at him with disbelief while Jack turned to me and asked, "And why are you coming along, Miss Turner? Are you also willing to die for this girl?"

I looked deep into his eyes as he gazed into my own hazle ones. "Elizabeth is my best friend, but I wouldn't die for her," I told him. He looked at me with question, but as he opened his mouth to ask, I cut him off. "I'm coming along to keep an eye on Will and to finally leave Port Royale for once in my life. Does that answer your question, _**Captain**_?"

Jack continued to look at me with question. However, he kept his mouth shut before nodding his head. He then turned his back to me before looking around us to make sure that we weren't seen. He then motioned for us to follow him. We ran from under the bridge to the longboats that lay at the beach. He lifted one up and slipped underneath it with Will and I following after. We then crouched down and made the boat lie on the sand just as a group of Marines ran past. As soon as we were sure they were gone, we picked the boat up and headed for the shoreline.

Jack stood in front of me and Will was behind me. I heard a small splash and knew that Jack had hit the water. I felt the coolness of the Caribbean water lap at my boots as it began to rise with each step we took. Soon, the water was up to our chests and we were walking on the floor of the ocean.

"This is madness," Will muttered from behind me as we continued to make our way to the Dauntless.

"I think it's brilliant!" I said with a laugh.

Jack turned his head back toward the two of us with a smirk and said, "It's remarkable how those two traits often coincide."

As we continued walking, we stopped abruptly at hearing a loud snap. Will looked down at his foot before looking back at us with a flushed face. "I'm stuck in a lobster cage," he muttered in embarrassment.

I chuckled at him While Jack just looked annoyed. "Would you like me to get it off of your foot, dear brother?" I asked through my laughter. He nodded his head without saying anything. "Alright," I sighed. "Don't move." And with that, I took a deep breath before sinking under the water and releasing my brother's foot from the cage. However, I couldn't stop myself from looking around the clear water and watching the sea life as it swam by us.

A tap on my head shook me from my observations and I quickly stood up and took my spot between the two men. Will nodded his thanks while Jack just gazed at me with a watchful eye. He then turned forward and we began walking once again before we finally made it to the ship.

Jack slipped from under the boat and Will and I followed suit. The two men went ahead of me and grabbed onto one of the ropes that hung from the ship. As I climbed after them, the coolness from the ocean water began to fade and I could feel the sun's rays as they hit me at full force. Not a single cloud was in the sky and no breeze could be felt.

As I continued climbing, Will had managed to slip over the side of the ship. He then turned to me and held out his hand and helped to pull me over the side as well. Jack then walked toward the helm. To get everyone's attention, he announced, "Everyone stay calm! We're taking over this ship!"

Will stood next to Jack with his sword drawn and ready. "Aye! Avast!" he shouted loudly.

For a moment, no one moved, save for Jack who gave Will another annoyed look. The silence was then broken when by the laughter of the men on the ship. Gilette stepped forward with a smirk and said, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men." With a chuckle he added, "You'll never make it out of the bay."

"You must not have noticed that there are three of us, Gilette," I said with a smirk of my own as I stood next to Jack with my hands on my hips. I could feel said man's eyes on me but refused to look at him and kept my hazel eyes on the man in front of me. I could see that the heat wave was hitting the men hard as well it was us. The men were all covered in sweat, and those of them wearing a powdered wig had loose hairs sticking to their necks as sweat rolled down their faces.

"A woman?" Gilette mocked, thus earning a laugh from the crew.

That comment angered me. I could feel my face grow hot in anger and Will had pulled Jack slightly away from me. I reached into Jacks belt and whipped out his pistol before pointing it at Gilette. Jack tried to protest against the fact that I had his gun, but Will had silenced him and assured him that I wouldn't kill the small man. Just frighten him.

"Mockery will be your end, Gilette," I ground out. His eyes were wide as the barrel of the pistol sat an inch from his face and right between his eyes. I then pointed the pistol lower and stopped at his family jewels. At this, he swallowed hard and visibly paled. "Would you like to know what it's like to be a woman? Hm?"

The crowd of men laughed at Gilette and he flushed in embarrassment. He then whipped out his sword -no, not the one between his legs you perverts!- and pointed it at me. "Whether there are two or three of you, it matters not. There is no way that you'll make it out of the bay."

Jack then stepped in at that moment. He stood in front of Gilette's sword and pushed it away. While his eyes were on the small man, he held his hand behind his back and made a motion for me to give him back his pistol. I simply rolled my eyes but complied nonetheless. "Son," Jack said as he moved Gilette's sword away from his face. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Before Gilette could say anything, Will whispered to Jack and I that the _Interceptor _was right on us. I looked and watched as the sailors began preparations to make their way onto the _Dauntless_. Jack and Will both grabbed one of my hands and lead me to a small crevice near the railing as we hid. We heard a gangplank land right over us and I saw boots not even a moment later.

Just as the boots were heading away from us, we stood. I could hear Norrington barking orders at his men to search every part of the ship for us, but didn't dwell on it as Will, Jack, and myself made our way over the gangplank to the Interceptor. Jack then turned to Will and told him, "Cut the lines, Turner!"

Will obliged by taking his axe and cutting all of the ropes. Soon, the _Interceptor _began to move away from the _Dauntless_. Norrington looked furious as he barked at his men. "Get back to the _Interceptor_!" But, it was too late for them now as the lines had been cut and the gangplank had fallen into the waters below.

"Aye! Norrington!" I shouted so as to get the man's attention. I then hoisted myself onto the railing as I held onto the rope that was tying the sails down. Norrington looked at me and I could still feel his glare from the distance that we were at. "Thank you very kindly for helping us! Truly! We would've had a hard time without your help!" With that, I blew him a kiss and laughed as he cursed my name.


	8. Last Resort

**I know that this one is a bit short, but bare with me on this, okay? **

**I'm gonna try to keep my updates close together and make them as fast as possible, but I'm going through a lot of bull shit with everyone at home and my boyfriend just dumped me. So, even though I'm a total mess right now, I can't leave you guys hanging. Plus, writing helps me to calm down and you guys make my day with your reviews.**

** Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review! I love you guys!**

* * *

I sat down on one of the barrels next to Will as Jack stood near us checking the riggings of the ship. Will pulled out a small wet stone and began to sharpen his sword. All was quiet and as we made it further out to sea I could feel the cool ocean breeze as it blew threw my hair. I had long since taken it out of the messy bun it had been in earlier so as to let it dry.

As we sat there, Will began to speak. "When Eden and I were children living in London, our mother raised us by herself." Jack said nothing and only looked at Will and I. "After she died, we set out to search for our father."

"Is that so?" Jack asked in an uninterested voice.

Will then looked at Jack with a hard gaze. "Our father, Will Turner." Will stood up as Jack began to wander off and followed him. "At the jail, it was only after you learned our names that you agreed to help us. Since it was what I wanted, I didn't press the matter."

"But we're not simpletons, Sparrow," I finished for my brother. "You knew our father," I stated more than asked.

I placed my hands on my hips as I stood next to my twin. Jack sighed heavily before turning to face us. "I knew him," he said. "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" I asked.

"Aye," he said. "Good man. Good pirate." My eyes widened at that but before I could speak, Jack turned to Will and told him, "I swear you look just like 'im."

"That's not true," Will said in disbelief. "Our father was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man!"

"He was a bloody pirate!" Jack argued as he grew irritated. He then turned to face Will, but not before giving me a subtle wink. "A scallywag."

Will took the sword he had been sharpening and pointed it at Jack. "Our father was not a pirate," he ground out.

I knew that Will hated pirates, but I couldn't understand as to why he was so angry at the notion of our father being one. Yes, our father had been a good man, at least what I remembered of him. However, after hearing Jack mention him as a pirate, I grew excited. Piracy was in our blood and I finally understood as to why I longed for the sea.

"Put it away son," Jack said in an indifferent voice. "It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me," WIll argued as Jack further angered him. "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I would have beaten you!"

"Not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?" Jack asked with a smirk before turning to the helm. Suddenly, one of the yards swung rapidly toward Will, knocking the wind out of him and taking him with it as it hung over the side of the ship and over the vast and fast moving ocean waters. I knew that if Will fell from that, he would be dead. The rapid rushing water would knock him into the ship and crack his skull clean open.

I watched as my twin struggled to hold on as he held fast to one of the ropes so as to not fall off. His face held fear and anger and I felt the same. "Let him back onto the ship, Jack," I begged the pirate.

Jack shook his head at me as he looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Sorry love," he said. "But the lad has to see reason." With that, he turned from me to face Will, his face now hardened. "Now, as long as yer hangin' there, pay attention," he told Will. "The only rules that matter are these; what a man can do and what a man can't do. For example: ye can accept the fact that yer father was a pirate and a good man, or ye can't. But pirate is in your blood, and Eden's as well, so you'll have to square with that someday."

I looked at Will as a slight bit of understanding came to his eyes. The fear of falling into the vast expanse below him was still there, but he knew that I would kill Jack before I ever let him hurt Will. My twin then looked to me, and I knew that he could see the fear in my own eyes and he nodded toward me, letting me know that everything would be alright.

Jack then spoke again. "Now, me, for example: I can let you drown and face the wrath of yer dear sister here, but I can't sail this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So," Jack said as he swung the yard back over to the ship and watched as Will unsteadily dropped onto the deck. The pirate then stepped toward him and pointed the sword at Will. I reached for mine on instinct, but waited. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" He then flipped the sword and handed the hilt to Will. "Or can you not?"

Will looked from the sword to Jack before taking it and asking, "Tortuga?"

Jack smirked as he looked at my brother. "Aye," he said. "Tortuga."


	9. The Grey

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm not dead! Anyway, I apologize sincerely for my lack of updates in, Heaven knows how long. Anyway, I promise to try and update as fast as my hands will allow me. I'm doing a lot better now. Thanks to everyone who sent me a message wishing me well. I brag about you guys to everyone! Not even kidding! I tell everyone about my amazing readers! **

**Again, I'm so sorry for my lack of updating! I've been so busy looking for work and applying for college! I'm proud to say that my sister was accepted to Columbus State about a week ago! Also, my little brother took me to see Dracula Untold as a gift to make me feel better and it was amazing! Has anyone seen it yet? If not, you should! Also, does anyone watch the show Forever on ABC? IT's a good show. **

**Anyway, let me know what you lovely readers have been up to! You guys can message me! I'm a nice person! Anyway my lovelies, read to your heart's content and I hope that you enjoy this update! I love all of you and wish you all well! Don't be a silent reader!**

* * *

By the time we had made port into the pirate town, it was just after the sun had finally kissed the horizon for the last time that day. The bright blues of the sky fading into oranges and reds and pinks before settling to a vast, black silk with the stars littered throughout the dark, Caribbean sky. Jack swaggered off of the ship and onto the docks of Tortuga with Will and I following after him. Jack was talking in a very animated manner, but I had chosen to ignore the pirate while Will was polite enough -or dumb enough- to listen to Jack.

I looked at the town around me and took it in for what it was. Filthy streets filled with drunks, whores, and human waste. I could hear laughter and screams along with guns shooting and men yelling. I knew that I would have to stay close to Jack and my brother lest I wish to end up raped or killed here in Tortuga.

Just as I took a step closer to Jack and Will, I heard Jack say, "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed in the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga. Savvy?" He then turned to Will and I before asking, "What do you think?"

As if reading the other's mind, Will and I answered Jack with, "It'll linger," in a sarcastic manner.

Jack looked between the two of us, before turning around and walking further away from the docks. "I'll tell ye mate," he started. "If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." The pirate then noticed a red headed woman with makeup caked on her face and her dress top scooping low and giving an ample view of her cleavage. I had no idea as to how women could degrade themselves in such a way, but to each his own, I suppose. "Scarlett!" Jack said happily as he walked toward the woman with open arms.

She gave him a sugary sweet smile before slapping across the face so hard the his head snapped around to face us. "Not sure I deserved that," he muttered. I simply laughed at him while he gave me a playful glare. "Ye find somethin' funny, love?" he asked as he readjusted himself. He then turned to walk into the town but stopped when he saw a blonde woman who resembled the red head. "Gisselle!" he said excitedly.

The blonde put a hand on her hip while sneering at Jack and asking, "Who was she?" Jack looked confused but she ignored it as she pointed to me and asked, "And who is she?"

"What?" Jack asked. Gisselle then smacked Jack just as hard as Scarlett had before stomping off. "I may have deserved that," he muttered. He then rolled his eyes as I snickered at him. He then straightened up before heading toward a tavern while saying, "We should escape this rigid town as soon as possible."

"With a crew?" Will asked as he made to follow Jack.

Jack smiled as he turned to Will and said, "Ah, yes. Well, it so happens, that if you know the man, who knows the man, who knows the finest sailors in Tortuga," he then swaggered into the tavern before us while saying over his shoulder, "Then there's no worries. Savvy?"

I looked to Will and we both looked a bit unsure at Jack's words as he seemed to make no sense. However, we both just shrugged our shoulders and followed the pirate into the dingy tavern. The inside of the building looked the same as the rest of the town. It was loud and filled with shouts and men fighting back and forth. Women in revealing dresses were throwing themselves at the men while the men were drinking pints or fighting with one another.

Will and I had caught up with Jack and I walked next to him while Will was right on our heels. I looked around and could see the men leering at me with perverse thoughts clouding their eyes as they scanned my body. The trousers were tight on me and showed off my womanly curves and the corset held the shirt close to my upper body. I shifted uncomfortably and Jack must have noticed this.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye before placing a protective arm around my shoulder. I looked at him in question and he just smirked. "If these scallywags see that yer with me, they won't be bothering ye, love." He then continued forward as I nodded in thanks.

We then made our way through the shoddy tavern and exited through the back door. Will and I stood behind Jack as he approached a pig's pen. The smell was foul and feces littered the ground along with fresh mud. Jack's boots made loud splashing noises as he tramped through the mud to grab a pail of water. He then stood in front of a sleeping man who held a bottle under one arm and a small, stuffed bear under the other.

Jack smirked to himself before drawing the pail back and then throwing the water onto the sleeping man. He awoke with a start as he sat up abruptly, sputtering the water out of his face. The man then pulled out a knife as he began to yell. "Damn it, ye slack jawed idiot!" He then opened his eyes fully. Realization dawned on him as he looked at Jack who stood above him with a triumphant smirk. "Mother's love, Jack," the man sad. "Ye should know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin'. S'bad luck"

Jack then leaned down to be face to face with the smelly man and said, "Fortunately, I know how to counter it." Jack then paused for a moment so as to make sure the older man was listening. When the pirate knew that he was listening, he continued on. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. Then, the man who did the sleeping is drinking while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking. Savvy?"

The man lying on the ground looked a bit confused for a moment, as did Will. Not that I could blame them. Jack had a way of speaking that made sense to very few people. However, I had a feeling that it was mostly a facade so as to keep up some sort of image.

Finally, the man smiled as if he had understood what Jack had said. "Aye," he exclaimed as he and Jack shook hands. "That'll 'bout do it." Jack then hoisted the man up and they smiled at one another. Grabbing a pail from next to us, Will and I took them and threw the water at the, now fully alert man. "Blast, damn ye! I'm already awake!"

Will and I shrugged as we spoke -like back on the docks- in unison. "That was for the smell."


	10. Loser

**Hey guys! I had some free time so I thought that I'd give you another chapter. I know that you're all probably wondering when we'll see some Jack and Eddie action and I assure that it's coming soon! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and Musical Cake, you're right about that! You can really tell that those two are twins! But they still have their differences. **

**Anyway, I don't know how much longer my little spout of freedom will last, so I'm going to try to update as often as I can. I've filled out two applications for Aldi's so cross your fingers! I really need this job! So, hopefully I get it! Also, I'll soon be filling out application forms for CCAD -Columbus College of Art and Design- so hopefully I get accepted! Keep your fingers crossed for me guys! **

**Once again, thanks to all of my reviewers! I love knowing what you guys think of my story! I love you all and remember, don't be a silent reader!**

* * *

Jack led us all back into the rotten tavern. The man he had awaken -who introduced himself as Mr. Gibbs- was all too eager to get a drink in his system after being splashed with water. He walked to a table and sat down as Jack went to grab their drinks.

As Jack walked to the bar to order two drinks for Gibbs and himself, I watched the way he carried himself. He kept his head held high and ignored all of the looks he received from the glaring men and the lustful glances from the women. He walked with a swagger in his step that no other man I had ever seen could master. His coat swayed with each step that he took and his boots made a light slapping noise as he walked. Jack then leaned against the bar before putting down the amount needed for the drinks and ordering what he needed.

When the pirate was walking back to the table with the full pints, his dark eyes locked with mine and I once again felt as though he knew more than he was willing to tell Will or myself. He then made stopped next to us and looked around the tavern, a dark gleam in his eyes as he glared at every man who dared to look at me. He then turned his attention back to us while saying, "Keep a sharp eye." After that was said, he made his way over to Gibbs and sat across from him. I leaned against one of the wooden beams that held the bar together and heard Jack tell Gibbs, "Just one."

Deciding to listen in on the conversation between the two men, I turned slightly so that I could not be seen, though I could still see and hear them. I had a hard time believing that Jack's intentions were honorable when it came to helping Will and I and I wanted to hear what exactly it was he was planning. And if eavesdropping is the only way, so be it. Will had the exact same idea as me as he began to listen as well by leaning against the pillar next to mine.

"Let it last then," Gibbs spoke before taking a heavy swig of the pint. I wrinkled my nose at the foul smell that surrounded me from the alcohol, but ignored it.

"I'm going after the _**Black Pearl**_," Jack said suddenly. Gibbs choked on his rum but managed to swallow it down before looking at Jack as if he had gone mad. "I know where it's goin' to be."

"Jack," Gibbs wheezed out as he collected his bearings from choking only moments ago. "It's a fool's errand. You know better than I, the tales of the _**Black Pearl**_."

I had heard many tales of the **_Black Pearl_**. The one that is most often told is that the captain was a man that Hell itself had spat out into the ocean and that the crew were his undead followers. The other tale being that they raided almost every ship they came across in the ocean left almost no survivors.

Jack just grinned at Gibbs. "Good thing that I'm not a fool than, ey?" he asked mockingly. As if he were daring Gibbs to say otherwise.

"Prove me wrong," Gibbs said. "What makes ye think that Barbosa'll give his ship to you?"

Jack had a wicked smirk on his face and a gleam of mischief in his dark eyes. "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage."

At that, Will and I looked at one another. His eyes shown the emotions I was feeling; distrust and confusion.

As I leaned in to listen further, I was roughly pushed to the side by a drunk man and a prostitute. As I went to stand erect once more and collect my bearings, I was once again pushed. This time, an overweight prostitute nudged past me as she moved toward Will. She then leaned against him and began her relentless flirting with my poor brother.

Will looked to me with pleading eyes from his spot not too far from me, and I shook my head with a laugh. Deciding to help my twin, I walked over to him and the prostitute. As the overweight woman kept flirting with my brother, I grabbed his arm from her and pulled him to me. "Sorry, love," I told her. "But he's spoken for."

She huffed in annoyance before stomping off and finding a more willing, and probably less attractive, partner for the evening. Will then gave me a smile. "Thank you, Eddie," he told me.

I just shrugged it off as I let go of his arm. "Can't have ugly prostitutes groping my brother, can I?" I asked as I leaned in once more in hopes of hearing more of Jack and Gibbs's conversation.

"Leverage says you," Gibbs snorted. "I think I feel a change in the winds," he said as he looked about the bar. Such a superstitious man. "Aye. I'll find us a crew. There're bound to be sailors on this rock as crazy as you," he told the pirate across from him as a smirk came to both of their faces.

"One can only hope," Jack replied, the smirk never leaving his face. He then lifted his pint to Gibbs in a toast. "Take what ye can."

Gibbs then raised his pint as well as he touched to Jack's. "Give nothing back!" they then both knocked back a long swig of the alcohol before slamming their, now empty, goblets on the table.


	11. Private Parts

**Whoo! Another! Anyway, I have a femslash oneshot that I'm working on as well with the Black Widow and my Avengers OFC, Jack. Anyway, I should hopefully post that one soon and if you don't like femslah lemons, then you don't have to read it.**

**Also, I've just been randomly naming my chapters after the song that I'm listening to when I post them. **

**Anyway, I made this chapter longer than the other so I hope you guys like it! Enjoy and don't be a silent reader! Thanks again to all of my reviewers! I love you guys!**

* * *

The next morning, Jack, Will, and myself met Gibbs at the docks. Standing before us was a line of men that looked like dirty drunks. Or, as Jack would say, perfect pirate material. Gibbs had a proud smile on his face as he looked over the men. "Feast your eyes, captain," he said animatedly to Jack. "All of them be faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

Jack walked down the line of men with Will, Gibbs, and I in tow. "So, this is your 'able bodied' crew?" Will asked skeptically as he looked at the men that Jack was inspecting.

Jack just ignored Will as he stopped in front of an elderly looking man. His eyes were squinted almost completely shut and his hair was a silvery white in color from old age. His short, scruffy facial hair surrounded wrinkled skin and he had a beautiful blue and yellow parrot sitting on his shoulder.

"You, sailor," Jack said so as to get the man's undivided attention. The man turned his eyes to Jack and I couldn't help but to smile as the parrot did the same.

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs told Jack, letting him know what the older man's name was.

"Mr. Cotton!" Jack bellowed. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger, and almost certain death?" he asked. Mr. Cotton didn't answer and Jack glared at him in annoyance. "Mr. Cotton! Answer man!"

Gibbs then spoke up and told Jack, "He's a mute, sir. Poor Devil had his tongue cut out." With that said, Mr. Cotton opened up his mouth to reveal what was left of his tongue. Jack leaned away from the sight slightly as he and Will looked at it in disgust. "He's trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured out how."

Jack then took a small step forward. He stood away from Mr. Cotton before facing the parrot that sat on his shoulders. "Mr. Cotton's, parrot," Jack said with slight hesitation. "Same question."

The blue and yellow bird that sat on the man's shoulders bobbed it's head. "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the parrot cawed.

I smiled at both the bird and Mr. Cotton as I stood in front of them. "Mostly, we figured that means yes," Gibbs told us as we all stood in front of the mute man.

"Of course it does!" Jack bellowed in satisfaction. He then turned to face Will and I before asking, "Satisfied?"

"Well," Will started as he looked from Jack to the line of men. "You've proved that they're mad."

"Indeed," I agreed. I looked at the men and took in their appearances. Most of them were dirty and smelled of rum and alcohol. "Are you sure that these men can even sail, Jack?" I asked the pirate as I looked to him.

His eyes locked with mine and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Ever since he had kept those men away from me at the bar last night, I had felt different toward the dark haired man. "Of course they can," he told me in a voice that was softer than usual.

However, whatever moment there was between Jack and I in that moment, it was disturbed by the sound of a poorly disguised feminine voice shouting, "And what's the benefit for us?"

Jack seemed to recognize the voice as he turned from me to face the direction in which the voice had come from. He walked down the line of men until he reached a small and petite figure that stood with their head down and straw hat covering their face. A white shirt hung loosely from the person's body and a pair of dirty, brown trousers fit snugly to their lower body. Jack tentatively lifted the hat so that he could see the person's face and I was pleasantly surprised to see a mocha skinned woman with fiery brown eyes glare at Jack.

"Annamaria!" Jack said happily with a bit of surprise lacing his deep voice. She just continued to glare for a moment longer before she pulled her hand back and slapped Jack as hard as she could.

I couldn't help but to laugh out loud. "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" I asked through my laughter. Will held onto me so as to make sure I didn't fall over and I gladly leaned against him for support.

Jack gave me a mocking glare before he righted himself. "No," he told me as I began to calm down. "That one, I deserved."

"You stole my boat!" Annamaria ground out in anger as she got in Jack's face.

Jack held a finger up as he said, "Actually." But before he even had the chance to form a full sentence, Annamaria slapped him again, and I was once again leaning against Will in a fit of giggles. "Borrowed!" Jack said as he once again glared at me. "Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back," he said as he tried to console her and stop her from slapping him for a third time.

"But you didn't!" she bellowed as her temper flared. I was already liking this woman.

"But, you'll get another one," Jack promised.

She looked at him for a moment. "I will," she said in a tone of finalization.

"A better one," Will said with a smirk as he too found it funny that this woman scared Jack.

Jack looked at Will in question. When my dear twin gave him a look that said 'go with it or be slapped again', Jack agreed and repeated, "A better one!"

I smirked and pointed to the **_Interceptor_**. "That one," I said as I looked at Jack and gauged his reaction.

"What one?" he asked before looking in the direction in which I was pointing. I could see Will trying not to laugh as I too held back my giggles. "That one?!" he asked as he looked at me with shock and annoyance. I raised my brow at him and we just looked at one another for a moment before he relented. "Aye, that one. What say you?"

Annamaria looked between Jack and I to the _**Interceptor**_as if in thought. She then smiled and bellowed a loud, "Aye!" the men following suite.

Mr. Cotton's parrot let out a loud squawk before chirping out an, "Anchor's away."

Annamaria and I followed after most of the men onto the ship. She had shaken my hand we had both properly introduced ourselves to one another. She may seem like a hard woman on the surface, but I could see that it was a trait that she to develop in order to survive from day to day. I could tell that she was a very independent and strong person and I respected her for that.

As we were boarding the ship, I could hear Gibbs behind us as he spoke to Jack and Will. "It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard. Let alone two of 'em," he said to Jack.

I could hear Will as he snorted in both indignance and amusement. He knew better than anyone else that I could take care of myself. We had both taught ourselves how to fight with and without the sword and I was a pretty decent shot when it came to shooting a pistol. Not only that, I had beaten half of the Navy in fights by the time I was considered a woman.

"It'd be far worse to deny them," Jack said in a low voice that held both a warning and promise.

I stopped in my spot and waited for Will to catch up with me. I saw as Gibbs and Jack had said something to him before they both walked past me. Gibbs gave me a smile and I smiled back. Jack gave me a slight smirk with a subtle wink and I could feel my cheeks heat up at this. But I chose to ignore it as my brother had made his way to me.

"Are you really willing to die for Elizabeth?" I asked with a hint of fear lacing my voice.

Will looked away from me and instead fixed his gaze to the sky. It was clear, save for a few clouds, and the sun was shining brightly and scorched my skin. But I knew that the nice weather wouldn't last long with how unpredictable the sea could be.

Will sighed heavily before pulling me into his arms. "Yes," he said after a moment of silence. I tensed at that and a frown tugged at the corners of my lips. He then pulled away and held me at arms length. "But I swear to avoid death at all costs. For your sake. As long as you promise not to do anything too crazy."

I smirked. "As if, Will," I said with a laugh.

"That's what I thought," he said as we both chuckled. He then wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I wrapped mine around his waist. We then made our way onto the ship that stood before us.

While we had no idea what the future may hold in store for us, we both knew that we would be there for one another through it all. I knew that Will really would die for Elizabeth, but if it came down to it, I would take my own life if it meant that he could have a chance at happiness with Elizabeth.

As the ship set sail, I noticed that the later it got, more clouds seemed to roll across the heavens. The sea had become beyond restless and the waves had began to crash over the sides of the mighty ship. I looked into the distance and saw that we were sailing right into the storm as lightning struck over head and the thunder roared loudly. The storm was deafening, but I stood strong as I helped the men to tie the sails down.

A huge wave splashed over the side of the ship and hit me, Annamaira, and Gibbs with full force. But we all held steady as we finally managed to tie the sails down. Annamaria and I shared a relieved smile before we both moved to separate stations to either help, or in my case, find Will.

When I did locate my twin, he was soaked to the bone along with everyone else as he stood next to the helm with Jack and Gibbs. Jack had a compass in one hand while his other hand held the wheel steady. I pushed through the pelting rain and scurrying pirates as I made my way to the helm.

Will saw me and grabbed my arm as the ship gave a particularly hard rock to the side. Water rushed over the edges of the ship and splashed over the deck. A few of the sailors slipped and rolled, but recovered quickly. Will yanked on my arm and pulled me to him as he placed me between him and the railing of the helm.

Gibbs stood next to us as he looked at Jack. "We should drop canvas, sir!" he screamed over the roaring storm.

Jack ignored Gibbs's suggestion with a small grin on his face as he told the older man, "She can hold a bit longer!"

Gibbs, Will and I all looked at Jack as if he were mad. I noticed that even though we were sailing through the middle of a storm, he seemed to be in a good mood. So, I raised my voice over the storm as I asked Jack, "And what, pray tell, has you in such a lovely mood?"

Jack glanced from his compass to me. There was a twinkle in his deep brown eyes as he smiled at me. He then turned his gaze to the vast expanse of ocean before us. His voice was almost lost to the wind, but I knew that Will and Gibbs heard him just as I did. "We're catching up."


	12. Please Don't Hate Me

Guys, I know that you're more than likely going to hate my guts for this, and I'm extremely sorry for this, but this story is going to have to be put on pause for an undetermined amount of time. I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience, but right now my family and I are in the middle of moving from one home to another in a different town. We're still in the packing process and it's really hard for me because this would make our sixth move in only five years.

Once again, I'm really sorry that I have to put this story on hiatus because I love that you guys love this story. I feel like a terrible author when I can't update. I am so terribly sorry and I swear that when I can update, I'll give you guys as many chapters as I can write in one day. I promise.

Again, sorry that I'm doing this but I have to do this. I really hope that you guys don't hate me for this. I love you guys so freaking much and your support and love for this story is motivation enough for me to finish this after we move and get settled in. Thanks so much for understanding and I hope that this does not deter you from reading 'Adventure on the High Seas of the Caribbean'.

Thanks again guys and I'm so sorry.


	13. Lead Sails and a Paper Anchor

**Okay, so I know that I said that this story will be going on a pause for a while, but I had already been working on this chapter and had managed to find some free time between job hunting and packing and all that. It's honestly just a bit of a filler and it's just kinda here to show how Jack and Eddie are starting be great big softies toward one another but still be themselves. I know, it doesn't make any sense at all, but just roll with it. Also, Jack may seem a bit OOC, but I wanted it to be that way. I wanted Eddie to see a different side of Jack. And who knows? Maybe we'll see more of that side!**

**Anyway, you guys already know that Pirates of the Caribbean doesn't belong to me -sadly- and neither does the song. The song belongs to Atreyu and it's called 'Lead Sails and a Paper Anchor'. If you've never listened to it, look it up. It's a good song. I picked it because I like it and even though it's a rock song, it can be sung any way that you want it to really. But then again, can't any song be sung the way that you want? **

**Anyhow, super big thanks to TwipieAppledashRarshy! You rock! **

**Enjoy guys! There will still be a big gap from here on with chapters because, as I said, moving and all that shit. But if I ever find the time, I will update! I swear! **

**I love you all!**

* * *

It was in the twilight hours of the morning when I had awaken. I walked out of the stuffy cabin that I shared with Will, after brushing out my hair a bit and letting it sit, and shivered at the chill that was in the air. A light sheen of fog spread over the ocean and deck of the ship from the storm that had hit us last night. The air was crisp and smelled of the salty water that our ship glided on. A few clouds lingered over us and off into the distance, but save for that, the skies were clear.

I walked to the side of the ship and smiled as the first rays of the morning sun began to peak over the horizon. The blues and purples of the night fading fast into an array of reds, yellows, oranges, and pinks. The sun was bright and warmed my cool skin. The beautiful sunrise was a bittersweet moment for me as it reminded me of the times when my mother would take WIll and I to the docks to see such a beautiful sight.

However, one memory in particular stood out above the rest.

**Flashback**

_A small child with dark, wavy locks and bright, hazel eyes giggled as she ran ahead of her mother. Her twin brother with his own dark, wavy tresses smiled after his sister as he ran from his mother's side to join his sister. The two children giggled with one another quietly as most of the small town was still asleep in their homes. _

_It was the early hours of the morning and the twin's mother had decided to show them what a sunrise over the ocean looked like. The woman was fairly short in stature with pale skin and a thin frame. Her lips were a plump pink and her hair that sat atop her head in a braided bun was a strawberry blonde in color. Her eyes were a shining hazel surrounded by thick, black lashes. A trait that she had passed onto her daughter._

_She smiled fondly as she and her two children raced out of the small town and to the docks at the sea. She had wanted to show her children what a real sunrise looked like, just as her love had showed her when they first met. _

_At the thought of William, the woman frowned in sadness and longing. She knew that her love could never return to her or her children. But, she knew that he loved their children just as she did. He often sent small trinkets to Will and Eden so as to remind them that he did love them and she knew that it was the thought that counted more than anything. And though she wished everyday that her son and daughter could have their father by their sides, she knew that she was only wishing on stars that were nonexistent. _

_A small girl's voice broke the woman out of her thoughts. "Mother," Eden said from a few feet in front her, her small clasped in Will's slightly larger one. "Come on. We're going to miss it!" she urged. _

_The blonde smiled before walking to her children. She then took each of their hands in hers and they walked from the edge of the town to the docks. Just as they reached the end of the wooden planks that stood over the water, Eden and Will both gasped in awe as the sun began to peak over the water's edge. _

"_Oh, mother," Eden said happily as small tears sprang to her eyes. She continued to watch in silence as the darkness began to fade away and be taken over by the light. The beautiful rainbow of colors that shown across the sky took the young girl's breath away as it had her brother. _

"_It's beautiful," Will whispered as he clasped his mother's hand tighter in his own. _

_Eden smiled widely, stepping closer to the edge of the docks, not watching her footing as she reached a wet spot. The young girl let out a yelp of fear before she fell into the dark depths of the water. _

_Will and their mother stood there in shock before she looked at Will and told him, "Wait right here. Don't move!" She then dove into the water after her daughter. _

_Eden didn't make any erratic movements as she knew it would only be worse. She just continued to hold her breath and wait to to stop sinking. She kept her eyes shut tightly as she remained suspended in the clear water. Her heartbeat could be heard in her ears as her lungs started to burn from holding her breath. _

_Just as she was about to give in and inhale the salty water, she heard a voice. A loving and warm voice that began to sing to her quietly. The sound was faintly muted, but she could still hear the voice as she opened her eyes and looked around her. The singing continued even as Eden felt a hand grab her arm and pull her to the surface. _

_As her mother pulled her up onto the docks with her, Eden gasped for air, sucking in the sweet oxygen. And even as her mother and twin dotted over her, making sure that she was alright, Eden kept her gaze to the ocean. She could still hear the faint humming over the sounds of her family's voices. _

_The last thing Eden heard before her mother took her home, was a familiar male's voice whispering to her. A warm and loving voice with longing laced into his words. "Be strong, my little mermaid." _

**End Flashback**

As I continued to look out at the rising sun, I began to hum the melody in my head. The tune was soft and sweet and made me think so much of my mother. It made me wonder about my father and if maybe the voice I had heard that day, was his.

Blues and purples from the night sky began to shift and change. The dark colors being taken over by the bright hues of reds and pinks and oranges. The sun reflected off of the water and I could see the fog dissipate. Warmth wafted off of the sun and I could feel it as the chill in my bones began to disappear.

Suddenly, the silence was broken as heavy footsteps were heard behind me. I turned around and saw that Jack wore his trousers and his shirt was untucked with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He gave me a lopsided smirk before he stretched his arms above his head. "Mornin' love," he greeted me as he stood next to the railing with me.

"Good morning Captain," I greeted with a smile of my own. I then looked away from the man and directed my gaze back to the beautiful sunrise. Once again, I began to hum the old song that I had forgotten the words to. Jack looked at me with a raised brow. Answering his unasked question, I spoke, "It's an old song that my mother used to sing to Will and I when we were children. She said that our father had taught it to her and she wanted to teach it to us as well so that we would always have him with us."

Jack nodded in understanding as he stayed quiet. The only sounds to be heard were the waves as they crashed along the sides of the creaking ship and my humming. The song had forever been branded into my memory and I had always cursed myself for forgetting the words. I knew that I couldn't ask Will if he had remembered them because he had forgotten the song entirely. And I dared not ask Jack if he knew the words to my father's song. However, he seemed to know what I was thinking.

"I was young when I knew yer father," he had told me. "But I remember a few of the words of a song he used to sing to 'imself when he would be workin'. I asked 'im about it one day. Told me that it was a song that he had sang for his beloved so that she'd never forget 'im." He then frowned a bit as he said, "All I can remember are the words, 'I'm settin' sail, with anchors holdin' me down'. Hope that helps ye to remember, love."

I toyed with the words in my mind as Jack watched me, waiting to see if I did indeed remember. As I rolled through the melody, adding the words in where I thought they fit, sudden recognition hit me like cannon fire. I could see Jack give me a faint smile from the corner of my eye, but paid no heed to it as I began to go over the lyrics in my head. Thanks to him, I remembered the song.

It was then that I turned to Jack with a bright smile. "Thank you!" I said enthusiastically. "I remember the song now!"

Jack gave me a grin. "Well, ye can thank me by singin' for me," he told me as he moved to be a bit closer to me. "I've heard ye hummin' it to yerself since we've left Port Royal. I'll be ye have lovely voice, lass."

I blushed at him comment. "Well," I said. "I suppose I could indulge you a bit. I used to sing it for Will all the time after we moved to Port Royal and started over. He would have dreadful nightmares, just as I did. The only way to soothe him was to sing our father's song. And in turn, it soothed me as well."

Jack nodded. Whether it be from understanding or not caring, I didn't know, nor did I care. "Well," he spoke. "Let's hear it then, love." He wore a grin on his face and his brown eyes sparkled in mischief. The scent of rum wafted off of him as a breeze blew past us, but I could smell something musky as well as the sea on him.

I simply nodded. I turned back to face the sun as it had already made it's way over the horizon and took a deep breath. I had to admit that I was a bit nervous as having Jack stare at me was a bit unnerving. But in a way, it also felt flattering to have him look at me.

"_Marching along, like a good soldier does_

_I'm setting sail, with anchors holding me down_

_Pack up my bags, stow them away_

_I'm bidding farewell to all that is safe_

_Will I come up for air, come up for air_

_After a while the current is calling me_

_Lulling me, waving goodbye_

_I'm out here alone, oh God can you save me now?_

_Sinking my heart turns to stone_

_Withering away, a shrinking violet dies_

_So full of life, these lights they've dried me out_

_Into the sea, I needed a drink_

_I never thought this would consume me whole_

_Will I come up for air, come up for air_

_After a while the current is calling me_

_Lulling me, waving goodbye_

_I'm out here alone, oh God can you save me now?_

_Sinking my heart turns to stone_

_(I turn to stone)_

_Sinking my heart turns to stone_

_Save me, take me home_

_Over and over again_

_Save me, take me home_

_Wishing that this all would end_

_Save me, take me home_

_Over and over again_

_Save me, take me home_

_Wishing that this all would end_

_After a while the current is calling me_

_Lulling me, waving goodbye_

_I'm out here alone, oh God can you save me now?_

_Sinking my heart turns to stone_

_After a while the current is calling me_

_Lulling me, waving goodbye_

_I'm out here alone, oh God can you save me now?_

_Sinking my heart turns to stone_

_Sinking my heart turns to stone_

_Save me take me home_

_When I come up for air_

_Save me take me home_

_When I come up for air_

_Save me take me home_

_Over and over again_

_Save me take me home_

_Wishing that all this would end"_

After the last note had rang out and disappeared into the wind, it grew quiet. I opened my eyes and saw that Jack was looking, not at me, but at the sea. He said nothing for a moment before he blurted out, "It's about the sea. No wonder he taught it to yer mum." That was when he looked at me and that was when I saw a different side of Jack Sparrow. A softer side of him that I had no idea existed. "I was right about you havin' a lovely voice," he told me with a soft smile.

His deep, brown eyes bore into my own hazel ones and I could feel myself moving closer to him as he did the same. Our faces were only inches apart now, and I could feel his breath ghost over my face. I caught the scent of rum, as I had earlier, but it didn't bother me like it used to. Jack's eyes flicked from mine to my lips and back, asking silently for permission. I simply leaned closer, wanting nothing more than to see if this is something that I really wanted. He seemed to take the hint and moved his hand to rest upon my hip while mine rested on his arm.

However, just as our noses touched, and our lips were a hair's breadth away, I could hear my brother asking the crew in the cabins where I was. At Will's voice, Jack and I pulled away from one another quickly. He took a step away from me just as Will emerged from the cabin and smiled upon seeing me. I smiled back but couldn't help to silently curse my brother. Jack gave me a subtle wink along with a smirk before going to helm and yelling for Gibbs. I just shook my head with a smile.

'_Yo ho, yo ho,'_ I thought to myself. '_A pirate's life for me.'_


	14. War is the Answer

**Hello everyone! I'm not dead!**

**So, mother dearest decided to spring it on me last minute, that she had changed our move date to after the first of the year! So, I will hopefully have my baby finished by then! **

**Anyway, I just want you guys to know that you're all the most amazing readers that any author could ask for. I brag about you guys and tell everyone I know about how amazing you guys are! You're all the reason why I haven't just said 'Fuck it!' and quit writing this beauty. **

**Anyhow, this one is a bit short, I'm sorry. But, I promise to try and make my chapters a bit longer from here on out. I just write weird I guess! **

**Enjoy you guys! And thank you all so much for making this story possible! As I said, I wouldn't have made it anywhere near this far without your support! It means so much more to me than you guys will ever know! **

**You guys rock! And remember; don't be a silent reader! **

* * *

It was around midday when we had reached the passage that would lead us to the island where Barbossa had Elizabeth. As we sailed through the cool water, a deep and unsettling fog surrounded the ship. I looked over the side as I stood between Jack and Will and I could see many sunken ships. I could tell that they had been sitting in the water for a while as they were covered in moss and urchins.

Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked loudly before letting out a low whistle. "Dead men tell no tales," the bird said. I simply shuddered at the idea of the _Pearl_ joining those ships beneath us.

The sound of splintering wood could be heard as we sailed right over the sunken ships and Gibbs shuddered. "Puts a chill in the bones at how many honest sailors have been claimed by these passages."

I looked up to Will and saw that his face was set in stone. I could tell that he was growing antsy as we sailed ever closer to the island and Elizabeth. His hands gripped the railing of the ship so hard that his knuckles grew white. I placed one of my small hands over his much larger one causing him to look at me. I gave him a reassuring smile as I told him, "We're almost there."

He smiled in thanks before taking my hand in his. "I know," he replied. He then looked ahead of us as we continued to sail idly through the water, his face becoming grim as dark thoughts clouded his mind. "I just hope that we aren't too late."

I just sighed heavily as Will let go of my hand and walked away from me. I kept my eyes ahead of me as we sailed onward. I had no idea of what would be awaiting us, but I was sure that I would find out soon.

I chanced a glance behind me and saw Will talking with Gibbs. What about, I didn't really care. I saw Jack approaching the two men and he looked at me from over their heads. Neither Will nor Gibbs seemed to notice Jack as we locked eyes. His gaze held mine for a moment and I saw something flash in his eyes. There was something different about the Jack Sparrow I had first met compared to the one who held my gaze.

What felt like a lifetime, but had only been moments, had passed when Jack finally broke the staring contest that he had initiated between us. He looked down at Will and said something that I couldn't quite hear. However, I did catch the doubtful look on Will's face as he looked from Jack to Gibbs before he shrugged it off.

I walked over to my brother and the two pirates and stood next to Will. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he just looked to me before looking back to Jack. I adverted my gaze to the pirate as well and watched him as he continued to look at my brother. "Let go of the anchor," he commanded. "Young Mister Turner and I are to go ashore."

"And what of me?" I asked in anger as I placed my hands on my hips.

"You'll stay here, love. It's too dangerous for ye," Jack told me as he turned his back to me and began to walk away.

My face grew hot in anger and the crew grew quiet. I could see Annamaria smirk out of the corner of my eye as she knew that I was about to win this fight. "I told you from the beginning , Sparrow, that I have to stay with Will as he's a magnet for trouble. I won't let him do this alone and there is nothing that you can say or do that will keep me on this ship while you take Will ashore. Is that clear, _**Captain!?**_"

Jack stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me. I could see shock in his eyes as well as respect. He simply smirked before saying, "Well then, Miss Turner, shall we head ashore?"

I smiled in triumph and nodded my head. As Jack walked to the longboats with Gibbs, Will grabbed my elbow and stopped me from following the captain. "Eden," he spoke in a worried voice. "Are you sure that you want to come with us? I would feel far more comfortable if you stayed here. It would also save me from a heart attack as I know how reckless you can be."

I looked at my brother and gave him a smile. "Will," I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. I have my swords and my pistol. And you know that wherever one goes," I cut off mid sentence, waiting for my twin to finish it.

I wiggled my brows with a grin and in turn, Will let out a low chuckle. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and began to drag me to the longboat where Jack was waiting for us. "The other follows," he said, finishing my sentence.

"Exactly!" I bellowed with a chuckle of my own. "Now, let's go and save our dear Miss Swann, shall we?" Will just slightly pushed me with his shoulder as we clambered into the boat.

As JAck was looking about for the oars while we were being lowered down, Gibbs popped his head over the railing. "Captain!" he bellowed, grabbing Jack's attention. The pirate looked up at Gibbs as the older man asked, ""What if the worst should happen?"

I looked to Jack as he let out a heavy sigh. His face grew solemn before he answered Gibbs with, "Stick to the code."

Gibbs nodded in understanding. "Aye, the code," he mumbled as he disappeared from view.

We were quiet as Jack and Will rowed the boat through the eerily calm and lifeless waters and into the cave that lead to the island. The question that kept popping into my head about the 'code' that Jack and Gibbs had referred to was dying to be answered. Thankfully, Will spoke up and asked Jack, "What code is Gibbs to keep should the worst happen?"

"The Pirate Code, mate," Jack answered. "Whoever falls behind, is left behind."

Will's face grew dark. "No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"Ya know," Jack started as he moved just the slightest bit closer to me. "For having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you and your sister are well on your way to becoming pirates yeselves." He looked at Will with a smirk as he spoke, "Ya sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship from the fleet, and sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga."

I noticed that as Jack spoke, the water around us had begun to shine. As I looked over the side, along with Will, I noticed that the shine had come from what was under the water. Gold and silver along with jewels of every kind.

Jack leaned over Will's shoulder and said, "And yer absolutely obsessed with treasure."

Will turned his head quickly and gave Jack a sharp glare. "I am not obsessed with treasure," he ground out in defiance.

Jack just continued to smirk. I saw him glance in my direction as he told Will, "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," just as we reached the small shore inside the cave. He then got out of the boat before holding his hand out to me so as to help me out.

I reached up and placed my hand in his. He gave me a small smile as he pulled me out of the boat. However, he had tugged just a bit too hard and I ended up landing face first against his chest. I didn't move for a moment, and neither did he. I didn't want to move. And thankfully, Will was too busy getting out of the boat and tying it down to notice the position Jack and I were in.

My nad was still placed in his and I had moved my face to look up at him. Our chests were touching and our faces were mere inches apart, just as they had been earlier today. I noticed that Jack was very warm and I felt the need to be closer to him. His deep, brown eyes gazed into my bright, hazel ones as we looked at one another.

I knew that now was not the time to be getting lost in Jack as we were so close to saving Elizabeth, so I cleared my throat and pulled away from Jack. "Thank you," I said in a whisper.

He just smirked at me before turning and walking into the darkness of the coves. Will had come to stand next to me and gave me a questioning look as he raised one of his brows. I just shook my head before grabbing his hand and following after Jack.

I can't really explain it, but I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. And I had a feeling that it was centered around Jack.

* * *

**Guys, I'm at 37 pages on Google Docs and 93,517 words so far. And We've only just scratched the surface! **


End file.
